A Desolação do Lituânia
by Lana Snakebald
Summary: Depois de mais uma tentativa frustrada de seduzir o irmão, Belarus sequestra o Lituânia para arrumar um jeito de se aproximar do outro. Ele, porém, encara isso como uma oportunidade de se aproximar da moça que ele a tempos admira. Será...?


A desolação do Lituânia

Uma manhã fria, como todas as outras naquela parte do mundo. E mesmo assim os raios de sol batiam saudosos no solar da casa da União Soviética, onde tantos países – por vontade própria ou não – partilhavam das primeiras horas da manhã juntos.

E mesmo que no andar de baixo o cheiro de pão assando no forno estivesse invadindo a grande mansão. O patrono daquele lugar acordara preguiçoso. Um vento gélido, ainda com o cheiro da madrugada empurrava suavemente as cortinas que cobriam a janela. E foi essa sensação fria rolando por seu corpo de baixo de suas grossas cobertas que o fizeram despertar.

Rússia ergueu o tronco e esfregou os braços nus com um risinho bobo no rosto. Mesmo que não houvesse ninguém ali para vê-lo.

- Ahhh! Como está frio essa manha! – então ele sentiu a pele em suas mãos e notou. Um tanto surpreso, ele levantou o cobertor e constatou que estava completamente sem roupa por debaixo das cobertas. – Ué? Eu dormi sem roupa ontem? Espere... Ontem foi sexta? Eu não costumo brincar com o Litinho na sexta... Estranho... Eu me lembro de ter dormido de...

Enquanto pensava, Rússia notara que, apesar de tudo, um dos lados de sua cama estava mesmo quentinho. E depois de prestar atenção, constatou que, mesmo para seu corpo grande, ele sentia que havia mais peso sobre o colchão.

Uma ótima dedução, é verdade. Mas, que veio...um Pouco tarde demais. Tendo em vista que sua irmã surgira macabramente debaixo dos lençóis, deslizando sobre seu corpo como uma serpente se envergando para dar o bote.

A moça podia ter um olhar realmente frigido e assustador, certas vezes. E talvez isso fosse algum tipo de herança da própria família. Mas, era linda ainda sim. Verdadeiramente linda com seus aspecto albino, peles e cabelos tão alvos que passariam despercebidos em uma floresta coberta pela neve, e seus olhos de cor púrpura e seu brilho singular como pedras de ametista contrastando com a pele macia e pálida de seu rosto.

- Bom dia irmãozão. – sussurrou ela meigamente com sua voz baixa e pouco expressiva.

Os olhos do russo se arregalaram com a bela visão á poucos centímetros diante de seu rosto. E por mais que sua própria reação tenha sido meio tardia, seu corpo já suava frio, ele sentiu-se trêmulo, então veio o mal estar e...

- !

No andar de baixo os três criados tremeram com o som repentino do grito do patrão.

- O que foi isso? – perguntaram os três tremelhões medrosos em uníssono.

Sua irmã era sim muito linda e qualquer homem que a tivesse montada em sua cintura como ele a tinha no momento, se sentiria abençoado por Deus. E talvez acreditasse que havia acordado no paraíso.

Mas, o russo conhecia bem a verdadeira natureza de sua irmã. E Talvez tenha sido por isso mesmo que ele saltou da cama tão prontamente, trazendo consigo as cobertas para esconder o corpo das vistas da moça. Não que tivesse vergonha, porque isso não tinha. Mas, medo sim, de que ela, ao ver seu corpo acabasse ficando ainda mais incontrolável.

- Na-na-na-na-na-na... Natasha? O que você está fazendo aqui? – cobrindo á si mesmo como uma moça de família se cobriria diante de um homem.

- Estava em casa conversando com meus laços, de repente me senti tão solitária. – dizia a moça enquanto descia da cama elegante e lentamente com movimentos felinos e sedutores. – E percebi que fazia tanto tempo que não nós víamos. – "Nos encontramos no palácio Real das Nações Unidas não faz nem três dias! Você me encurralou no banheiro masculino! Não consegui nem terminar de fazer o que eu estava fazendo por sua causa!" – Então decidi aparecer por aqui... Estava pensando em _estreitar_ as fronteiras entre nós, meu querido irmão.

- Que isso Bielo! Não me faça sentir mal! – dizia ele trêmulo, dando um passo pra trás a cada passo que sua irmã dava em sua direção. Tentava estampar um sorriso nervoso em seu rosto, mas o suor ainda escorria gelado por seu pescoço. – Você mora aqui do lado, não estamos tão longe assim.

- Mesmo essa pequena distância parece um mar pra mim, meu irmão. Um mar que, a cada dia parece se tornar mais extenso. – dizia ela ainda se aproximando. – Talvez seja hora de eu ficar mais perto. Estava pensando, na verdade, em começar a morar aqui...

- Idéia interessante. Mas, eu jamais poderia permitir algo assim. Afinal, as acomodações dessa casa estão em reforma e eu jamais poderia permitir que você dormisse no quarto de criados, sendo minha irmã.

Os olhos da moça assumiram um brilho cintilante de prazer e ela tocou seu rosto dramaticamente com a ponta dos dedos de uma mão.

- Ah! È claro! – suspirou. – Sinto sua preocupação comigo meu irmão. È tão quente e acolhedora. Mas, pensei nisso... Por isso decidi que a única solução pra isso seria dormirmos no mesmo quarto.

- No meu quarto? – apavorou-se o russo.

- E podemos dividir a mesma cama...

- Minha cama... – ele parecia cada vez mais amedrontado com a idéia.

- E dormiríamos agarradinhos. Quero você bem pertinho de mim meu amado irmão. Tão perto quanto for possível. Juntinho de mim, coladinho de mim, de repente, até dentro de mim...

- Só por curiosidade, por onde você entrou em Natasha? E quando? A propósito, você sabe onde estão minhas roupas?

Bielorrússia tirou uma faca fina e tão afiada que silvava com o toque do próprio ar, como se a mesma o estivesse ferindo, e cintilava com o brilho dos raios de sol.

- Aquelas vestes e tecidos que cobriam seu corpo eram um empecilho entre nós dois, meu querido irmão. – e por fim ela o encurralara prendendo-o contra a parede. – Mas, agora nada pode se colocar entre nós dois.

- È sério Bielo. Você precisa parar com isso... Está me assustando.

A moça enlaçou-se no pescoço do russo alto e prendeu uma de suas pernas na sua cintura. Ainda com a faca na mão, a lâmina estava acidentalmente apontada pro pescoço do Rússia. A saia de seu vestido escorregou na dobra de sua coxa revelando boa parte da perna que estava coberta por uma meia calça de cinta liga. O russo mal se movia e encarava o rosto belo da irmã tão temeroso e amedrontado quanto seus criados os encaravam certas vezes.

- Está... Na hora de pararmos de conter nossos sentimentos, meu irmão...- ela disse aproximando os lábios dos dele. – Precisamos nos casar logo e aumentar a nossa família.

- Acho que nenhum de nós dois está contendo nossos sentimentos aqui Bielo. Apesar de que eu acho que você deveria. – ele tentava afastar o rosto o máximo que conseguia e talvez tivesse até conquistado alguma distância maior se a parede ás suas costas não existisse. – Por favor, Bielo, pare com isso, nós somos irmãos! Isso é incesto!

- Os laços do nosso amor são maiores e mais fortes que nossos laços de sangue. – dizia a moça acariciando o rosto de seu irmão e quase puxando-o a força em sua direção.

- Por favor, vá embora! Eu vou me trocar. Estou com frio.

- Deixe-me aquecê-lo com o calor de meu corpo...

- VÁ EMBORA! - chorou o russo.

Seu grito foi mais uma vez ouvido no andar de baixo, fazendo com que uma sensação gelada percorresse a espinha dos três bálticos. O pobre Lituânia derramara o chá que carregava em uma bandeja sobre seu uniforme, mas a dor da água quente em contato com a pele fora suprimida pelo medo que sentia pelo Rússia.

- Agora é sério. – disse o Estônia ajeitando os óculos que haviam quase caído de seu nariz com o susto que tomara. – È melhor nós irmos lá e ajudá-lo seja lá com o que for. Se não, seremos nós que precisaremos de ajuda.

Os três correram para o andar de cima, e se depararam com a jovem Bielorrússia do lado de fora do quarto de seu irmão, batendo na porta com um punho só, e ainda sim, com tanta fora que parecia que as dobraduras não agüentariam por muito tempo.

- Ivan! Ivan, meu querido irmão, abra essa porta, AGORA! – Então ela começou a dar chutes violentos tão fortes que realmente parecia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a porta partiria em dois. – Um obstáculo tão efêmero como esse jamais poderia impedir o meu amor! EU VOU ARROMBAR ESSA POCARIA SE FOR PRECISO!

Talvez ela tivesse mesmo destruído a porta caso tivesse dado mais quatro ou cinco chutes daquele. Mas Bielorrússia parou repentinamente suas tentativas quando notou que estava sendo observada pelos três bálticos.

Lituânia, menos que os outros, mas tanto ele quanto Estônia e Letônia assustaram-se quando perceberam que tinham a atenção da moça. Talvez tenha sido por reflexo ou instinto, afinal, Bielorrússia não passava á eles a mesma sensação assustadora que seu mestre. Mas, é claro que eles sabiam, que se havia alguém que era capaz de assustar o Rússia, eles certamente também deveriam ficar muito assustados na presença dessa pessoa.

Não houve muito tempo pra pensar em algo o que fazer. Num momento, Bielorrússia estava voltando-se para os três bálticos, e no outro o pequeno Letônia havia sido arremessado contra a porta do quarto do patrão, com força o suficiente para arrebentá-la, mesmo que estivesse trancada e que suas maçanetas estivessem travadas pelo cano que Rússia costumava usar como arma.

Bielo não pareceu se importar nem um pouco com o pequeno de uniforme vermelho que ela usara pra abrir a porta. Mais importante que isso, quando adentrara o quarto percebera que seu irmão não estava mais ali e as folhas da janela estavam completamente abertas.

- Maldição! Ele fugiu! – dizia batendo o pé, enquanto em segundo plano, o Estônia tentava acudir um pequeno Letônia tonto jogando desajeitadamente entre montes de madeira quebrada.

**(...)**

Rússia estava com aquele seu sorriso meigo envolto em sua aura macabra novamente. – "pobre Letônia" – O que de certo significava que ele estava muito zangado. – "Sim, sim. Pobre Letônia!" – Afinal, Rússia não era mesmo o tipo de homem que gostava de ser acuado e muito menos gostava de ser obrigado a fugir semi-nu pelo jardim. – "A mão do Rússia é bem pesada, e isso deve estar doendo bastante." – Ainda mais depois de ser visto pelo América (que realmente inclusive elogiara seu "poder bélico". Apesar do Rússia não ter entendido se ele havia sido sarcástico ou não)

Então era claro que apesar de ele estar sorrindo, ele estava _muito_ zangado. Letônia que o diga, já que mesmo depois de ter sido lançado contra a porta – a propósito, a destruição da porta fora julgada como sendo culpa dele, já que fora o seu corpo que partira a madeira. – ainda estava sendo pressionado cada vez mais conta o chão pela mão grande e pesada do Rússia que bagunçava seus cabelos num gesto brutalmente carinhoso. Lituânia e Estônia, posicionados em linha diante do patrão, sentiam pena do menor choroso e até tinham vontade de ajudá-los. Mas, aquele não era o melhor momento pra interromper o Rússia.

- Vejam bem...- dizia o russo com seu sorriso meigamente maquiavélico. – Vocês são os responsáveis pela segurança da minha casa. Então, se alguém entra aqui sem a minha permissão, é óbvio que a culpa disso é de vocês

- Be-be-bem... Não que eu esteja tentando me justificar, senhor... Mas... – disse o Estônia hesitante. – Me pergunto se, sua irmã, seria uma visita restrita para esta casa, considerando ser quem é.

Estônia não devia ter falado aquilo. Por alguma razão o sorriso de Rússia pareceu mais psicótico, ele pareceu ficar maior e a névoa obscura que rodeava sua aura se tornou mais densa. Era quase possível ver aquela fumaça serpenteado sobre seus ombros e sua cabeça.

- Ela... – disse o russo com uma voz rouca, baixa e arrastada como a de uma assombração, acuado o estoniano, que voltara a tremer. – Ela poderia... Ter... Me estuprado!

- Isso... è fisicamente possível, senhor? – perguntou o Lituânia.

A aura negra do Rússia diminuiu e ele parecia mais dócil, mas certamente não menos perigoso.

- Quer experimentar?

- Não, não senhor. Foi uma pergunta idiota, senhor. Sinto muito, senhor. – disse nervosamente o lituano.

- De qualquer forma, ela ser minha irmã não muda o fato de que foi capaz de entrar aqui sem que ninguém notasse. E mais do que isso, de entrar no _meu_ quarto e arrancar minhas roupas sem que ninguém notasse. E se eu fosse vocês... – e o disse quase esmagando a cabeça do Letônia. – Eu me esforçaria bastante pra que isso nunca mais acontecesse de novo.

Os três bálticos suspiraram aliviados quando o patrão saiu dali pra ir resolver seus próprios assuntos. Letônia massageou a cabeça e tentou arrumar o cabelo que estava todo bagunçando. Estônia se jogou sobre uma cadeira dizendo:

- Como eu disse antes, nós deveríamos ir embora daqui e nos juntarmos ao Alemanha.

- Me pergunto se não seria ainda pior morar com o Alemanha. Ele tem cervejas gostosas, mas a cara dele é assustadora – dizia o menorzinho choroso. – E por falar nisso, a senhorita Belarus também é muito assustadora, não é?

- Bem, certamente eu preferiria a vista freqüente da senhorita Ucrânia ao invés da dela, se fosse possível. – disse o de óculos.

- È mesmo, é? Vocês acham? – falou o Lituânia com um olhar meio surpreso e vago. Então olhou pra cima apoiando o queixo entre os dedos. – Porque eu acho a senhorita Belarus muito linda mesmo.

"Tão cruel quanto o Rússia..." – pensou o Estônia assustado.

"Será que..." – pensou o Letônia também surpreso e quase ao mesmo tempo.

Então os dois concluíram:

- Lituânia... Você tem mesmo esse tipo de fetiche...

- Hã? Como assim? – piscou ele confuso.

**(...)**

A porta da cozinha abriu num estouro e os três criados daquela enorme casa levaram um susto. E talvez começassem a tremer novamente como celulares em vibra call, caso não tivessem notado o vestido azul violetas e a estatura baixa quando comparada a do patrão.

Bielorrússia lançou um olhar ferino de desprezo aos rapazes. Se aproximou a passos rápidos do Estônia e apontou a ponta de sua faca afiadíssima para sua jugular.

- Você, báltico! Responda: Qual de vocês é o que chamam de Lituânia?

Estônia tremia com os olhos lacrimejando diante da ameaça da irmã mais nova do Rússia. E estava se segurando para não tremer muito porque se mexesse um centímetro que fosse acabaria com um corte na garganta.

È normal pensar que é claro que nenhum dos três bálticos entregariam os outros, já que estão sempre tão juntos e estão tão unidos.

- È ele! Por favor, não me machuque! E vá embora antes que o Rússia descubra que a senhorita entrou aqui de novo.

Mas, na verdade, eles não são _tão_ unidos assim.

Bielo direcionou um olhar tão cortante quanto o fio de sua faca ao moreno, que mesmo tendo certa simpatia pela moça sentiu-se temeroso em sua presença.

Lituânia não entendeu muito bem o que havia acontecido e também não houve tempo. Quando se dera conta já estava sendo arrastado porta a fora pela moça albina que o puxava pela gravata como se ele fosse seu cachorro. E ele sabia que pedir ajuda á qualquer um dos outros dois não adiantaria absolutamente nada.

**(...)**

De certa forma, ele estava verdadeiramente feliz em poder sair com uma moça bonita como a Belarus. È certo que não era um encontro muito convencional, tendo em vista que ela o arrastara até ali sem pedir permissão e sem nenhuma conversação prévia. Mas, bem, ao menos estava em pub quentinho com uma bela jovem e não estava lavando pratos e carregando bandejas na cozinha do Rússia.

Ainda sim, era muito difícil não se sentir nervoso com a moça sentada diante dele, com os braços cruzados e encarando-o seriamente com seu olhar frigido de ametista. O rapaz moreno tinha em mãos uma caneca de cappuccino quente e mantinha os olhos fixos no conteúdo dentro dela, pois simplesmente não conseguia encarar de volta o olhar dela.

- Lituano! – chamou ela de repente.

- Sim! – disse ele prontamente, sua voz elevou-se um pouco mais do que esperava e aquela reação não foi nada natural. Mais parecia um soltado desprevenido respondendo ao chamado de seu superior.

- Soube que meu irmão Rússia gosta de te agarrar de vez em quando. – verdade nua e crua.

Aquilo acertou como uma flecha certeira no coração do lituano. Seu corpo pendeu pro lado, uma nuvem de tristeza pairou sobre sua cabeça e tragou sua alma embora. Então tal informação constrangedora já havia se espalhado á tal ponto. Em pensar que até a garota que ele gostava já sabia disso.

- Co-como a senhorita sobe disso? – perguntou ele com a cabeça baixa e o corpo jogado sobre a mesa. A sombra de sua decepção pairava sobre sua cabeça.

- O Polônia me contou. – ela disse secamente.

- Po-po-Polônia? – surpreendeu-se Lituânia. – Ele sabe?

- Un.- afirmou a moça com um gesto simples com a cabeça.

- AQUELE MALDITO SABIA? E eu aqui sempre me preocupado em alertá-lo pro Rússia não capturar ele também e fazê-lo passar pelas mesmas coisas que eu. E ele SABIA! E nunca fez nada pra me ajudar? – suspirou ele deitando-se novamente na mesa com a decepção pairando sobre ele. - Pôlonia... seu maldito!

Lituânia só deixou de ficar tão relaxado quando se assustou ouvindo o estacar rápido e repentino da faca da loira cravando-se na mesa, minuciosamente entre os espaços de seus dedos indicador e médio. Ele ergueu a cabeça temeroso e se deparou com uma Bielorrússia fitando-o com um olhar frio, sombrio e ameaçador.

- O que eu quero saber é o que você faz pra que ele faça essas coisas com você. E o que eu tenho que fazer pra que ele faça o mesmo comigo.

O rapaz moreno sentiu-se um tanto relaxado novamente, mas só pelo fato de achar aquela questão totalmente incomum e absurda.

- Né... – ele disse meio que imerso nas lembranças obscuras das torturas de seu patrão. – Sabe, acho que a senhorita se enganou quanto á algo. – Bielorrússia passou a olhá-lo com menos desprezo e mais interesse. Lituânia encarou-a com um olhar meio preocupado e ao mesmo tempo assustado. – A forma como ele me trata não é mesmo digna de inveja, sabe? Não é como se ele fosse gentil ou carinhoso e nem nada assim. Na verdade, ele sempre acaba me machucando bastante e as feridas doem por dias. Além do mais... – então ele ficou mais sério e doce, e suas bochechas ficaram um pouco rubras, ele falou com o olhar voltado pra baixo. – Por que a senhorita acha que tem que fazer mais além do que já faz pra conquistar alguém? Eu... Eu realmente acho que está ótimo como está, não é? Quer dizer, eu não consigo pensar em como um homem poderia não se sentir atraído pela senhorita. – então ele olhou pra ela com um sorriso tímido. – Então, se você me perguntar, eu diria... Que não precisa mudar nada senhorita Belarus.

A loira se viu pega de surpresa pelas palavras carinhosas do lituano. Ela soltou o cabo da faca e voltou a sentar-se em seu lugar meio aturdida. Um róseo claro começou a pintar suas bochechas alvas e o formigar que ela estava sentindo no rosto a deixou desconfortável e sem saber pra onde olhar. Por fim, ela apoiou um cotovelo sobre a mesa e deitou um rosto sobre a palma da mão, olhando para a paisagem através da janela do pub.

- Qual... – ela hesitou. – Qual o seu nome, lituano?

Lituânia sentiu-se hesitante pela maciez na voz da princesa soviética. Nunca ouvira falar tão doce e meigamente com ninguém, nem mesmo com o Rússia. Ah! Como queria que Estônia e Letônia estivessem ali naquele momento! Provaria á eles como ele estava certo e a senhorita Belarus não era tão assustadora quanto eles pensavam.

- To..Toris! Me chamo Toris, senhorita.

Ela o olhou de soslaio por alguns minutos. Toris sentiu seu coração palpitar. Não havia nada de sombrio naquela mulher, ela toda parecia envolta de uma aura branca e pura como o cintilar do sol na neve recém caída. E aqueles olhos púrpura, pareciam tão genuinamente mais inocentes que o de seu irmão...

- Você... – ela disse baixando as mãos sobre o colo e olhando para a superfície da mesa envergonhada. – Você acha isso mesmo Toris?

- Sim. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- En... Entendo - ela dizia enquanto ocultava a boca e o nariz com as costas da mão, de certa forma numa tentativa de esconder a vergonha. Ela olhou pra ele timidamente de cabeça baixa com um jeitinho inocente e acanhado. – Estou cansada Toris. Pode me levar pra casa?

O Liuano sorriu animadamente.

**(...)**

- Ele... – piscou um Rússia confuso que acabara de chegar em casa. – Ele foi á um encontro com a Natasha?

- Ma-ma-ma-mais precisamente senhor... – o Estônia engoliu a seco. – Ela veio aqui e... Bem... Ela pegou ele.

- Ela _pegou_ ele?

- Sim senhor – e os dois países bálticos mais novos reafirmaram com a cabeça. – Ela _pegou_ ele.

E por um momento, quando Rússia abaixou a cabeça e os cabelos cor de palha formaram uma sombra sobre seus olhos, todos pensaram que ele despertaria um ciúme devastador e totalmente repentino pela irmã, e que iria castigar o lituano até a morte quando ele voltasse pra casa.

Mas, isso foi só até aquele sorriso macabro formar-se em seu rosto e sua aura negra intensificar-se como se o próprio ar a sua volta estivesse sussurrando risadinhas maléficas.

"Aposto que ela ainda não pegou não. Mas, ela vai pegar. Ah, se vai!"

- Desculpe, senhor. – pigarreou o Estônia. – Disse alguma coisa?

- Hã? – Rússia sorriu inocentemente, com seu olhar bobinho e calmo. – Ah! Né né! Letônia. Onde está aquela nova câmera digital que o China me deu de presente? Você sabe?

- Hã... Está no armário da sala senhor. – respondeu o menor.

- Eu estava pensando... Será que ela ainda funciona? Faz tanto tempo que eu não a uso, me pergunto se não poderia ter quebrado ou algo assim. Bem, de qualquer forma, pegue ela e veja se precisa de concerto. E... – Então ele colocou a mão pesada sobre o ombro do menor e o apertou sugestivamente. Quando seus criados o olharam novamente seu sorriso macabro e assustador voltara. Seus olhos púrpura cintilavam maleficamente. – Dê uma olhada... Como estão indo as coisas entre minha irmã e o Lituânia. Quero saber tudo... Com _detalhes minunciosos._

**(...)**

Foi com um imenso prazer que Lituânia acompanhou a irmã de seu patrão até sua casa. Desejou que ela morasse um pouco mais longe, tanto para que ele pudesse acompanhá-la por mais tempo, quanto para que sua volta pra casa fosse mais tardia. Mas, mesmo a idéia de que ele seria severamente castigado pelo Rússia quando voltasse pra casa o impedia de estar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha pela tarde que passara com a Bielo.

Os dois pararam diante da porta da casa dela. Uma casa imensamente mais simples que a do Rússia, mas de qualquer forma, parecia imensamente bem organizada, talvez até mais do que a do irmão, que tinha três criados para fazerem tudo pra ele.

- Bem, foi um prazer passar a tarde com a senhorita Belaru...

- Antes de ir... – disse ela abrindo a porta. – Por que não entra um pouco? Posso lhe servir alguma coisa quente pra beber.

- Ahn... Eu realmente não acho que seja uma boa idéia, se eu demorar demais o patrão Rússia...

E antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, teve de se deparar com um rostinho meigo e triste daquela bela moça. Seus olhos púrpura marejavam de desejo e esperança e ela encostara a lateral do dedo indicador no próprio lábio. Negar algo aquela dama albina linda causaria a mesma dor que negar um pedaço de pão á uma criança faminta. E é claro que um coração puro e inocente de um lituano simples não teria capacidade de fazer aquilo

- Bem... Acho que não tem problema se for só um ...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar de responder, Bielorrússia já o havia puxado pra dentro de sua casa pela gravata.

A primeira estranheza do rapaz foi pelo lugar estar tão escuro. Tudo estava iluminado por candelabros que não prestavam mais do que uma luz alaranjada, suficiente apenas para que não se tropeçasse em nada enquanto circulava pela casa.

- Sente-se.

- È... Meio escuro aqui. – disse ele sentando-se em uma cadeira com um calafrio percorrendo a espinha.

- Estou economizando luz para que possa comprar comida. Como eu vivo de agricultura não sou tão rica quanto o mano Ivan.

- Ah. Entendo. Eu também não tenho muitas posses. Na verdade, eu sempre vivi dependendo dos outros.

- Eu realmente não me importo. – e foi então que ele percebeu que ela estava desamarrando o laço da cintura de seu vestido.

- Ahn... Senhorita Belarus, se me permite perguntar... – E a essa altura ela já estava desamarrando o laço da gola de seu vestido. – O que exatamente... – Sim, é verdade que a principio ele estava meio confuso e certamente até curioso, mas realmente se assustou quando de repente ela começou a tirar as mangas do vestido despindo-se completamente diante dele. – AHHHHHH! SENHORITA BELARUS? Não que eu não goste de você, mas não acha que está indo rápido demais?

Bielorrússia, agora desprovida completamente de toda a aura pura e inocente que a envolvia anteriormente e , mais uma vez, com ares de quem lembrava muito seu irmão, voltou-se para o lituano já quase completamente despida. Bem, ela estaria completamente nua se não fosse o espartilho roxo com rendas pretas com a calcinha combinado e o par de cinta liga – que inclusive tinha embutido um cinto onde ela prendia suas facas. – com as quais estava vestida.

- Você não vai me contar o que meu amado irmão tanto gosta em você. E conhecendo Ivan como eu conheço, não é esse seu jeitinho adocicado e bobo que o atrai tanto.

- Senhorita, se me permite, eu tenho mesmo que ir. – disse ele, esperando que de alguma forma, conseguisse sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Um engano terrível, antes mesmo que ele pudesse levantar-se da cadeira, Bielo o havia empurrado de volta com um chute e se sentado em seu colo. Ela juntou as mãos deles atrás do encosto da cadeira, e com velocidade e destreza absurdas o prendeu com um par de algemas que ela tirou – sabe Deus de onde. - . E então estava sentada em seu colo, olhando um lituano muito temeroso e apontando a ponta de sua faca para a garganta dele.

-Não tão rápido lituano... – ela tocou a gravata de Toris com o fio da faca e a rasgou. – Já que você não vai me contar o que meu irmão tem com você. Eu vou ter... – Então ela desceu a ponta da faca arrastando-a no peito dele até o botão de sua farda e com um movimento rápido e inesperado, na horizontal ela rasgou e arrebentou todos os botões de seu blazer verde. – Que descobrir por mim mesma.

Lituânia tremia vendo a bela moça diante dele lamber a lateral de sua faca com um sorriso tão assustador, sombrio e sádico quanto de seu patrão. Talvez até mais. Ele temia, com os olhos marejantes que Bielo fosse ainda pior que seu irmão. O que era uma coisa muito possível, tendo em vista que ela botava medo no próprio Rússia.

- Ah... Entendo... – ela disse sorrindo maleficamente ao olhar pro rosto do lituano. Ela apoiou a ponta da faca debaixo do queixo do rapaz e forçou-o a erguer o rosto, e se aproximou bem dele com um sorriso perverso. – Então é isso. Com certeza, é esse seu rostinho que Ivan adora... Agora entendo por que...

- Senhorita Belarus... Por favor... – implorava o lituano choroso.

- Sim, sim...- ela disse deslizando a ponta da faca por todo o corpo do rapaz até a sua coxa, amedrontando o rapaz. – Huhuhuhuhuhu... Hahaha... !

- Não... Não!- debatia-se o Lituânia. – POR FAVOR ALGUÉM ME SALVE.

E não era como se ninguém estivesse ali para ouvir por seus clamores de ajuda. Porque, no jardim, escondido em um arbusto abaixo da janela, um Letônia com uma câmera filmadora, chorava tristemente lamentando: "Eu sinto muito Lituânia!"

"Sim, sim. Então você tem mesmo esse tipo de fetiche, Lituânia." Pensava o Estônia.

**(...)**

(chamada)...

(chamada) ...

(click!)

- Alô? Casa da União Soviética. Com quem deseja falar?

- Litinho! Que babado!

- Polônia?

- Cara, você tem que tipo _totalmente_ ver a sua cara no YouTube.

-... Seu maldito! – choroso.

**N/A: Aeee! Ficou legal não fico? Eu me esforcei pra ficar cômico, mas se deu certo ou não vocês que vão julgar certo? **

**De qualquer forma, espero que vocês gostem.**

**Mandem reviews ta? Esses reviews são o que me motivam a continuar escrevendo.**

**Beijos o/**


End file.
